No te rindas
by TotalDrama181
Summary: Leonardo, en un intento por salvar la vida de su hermano menor, sufre un grave accidente que lo deja ciego, y a causa de eso, pierde por completo la motivación de seguir viviendo. Donatello siente que es su deber ayudarlo a recuperarse, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si su hermano ha perdido las esperanzas? ¿Encontrará Leonardo algún motivo para no rendirse? TURTLECEST. LeoxDonnie RaphaxMikey.
1. Chapter 1

**Guarida de Destructor, media noche.**

Donatello activó los explosivos cuando Leonardo le dio la señal, y al instante las paredes se desmoronaron, aplastando a los mousers que los tenían acorralados.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad, escapemos.

Todo ese embrollo había comenzado hacía unas horas atrás, cuando un falso mensaje había llegado al teléfono de Donatello. En él, Abril decía que había decidido seguir a unos soldados del pie, y necesitaba apoyo.

Inmediatamente los hermanos entraron en acción y fueron a socorrerla. En ningún momento sospecharon que podía ser una trampa. Después de todo, Abril era una persona muy testaruda e impulsiva.

-No podrán escapar tortugas.

La voz de Razhar, junto con los gruñidos del resto del equipo de Destructor, se escuchó aproximándose a ellos.

-Deja que yo me haga cargo, hombre perro.

Baxter Stokman apareció por encima de sus cabezas, y sosteniendo un pequeño control entre sus asquerosas manos, presionó un botón, provocando que los escombros sobre los que estaban paradas las tortugas comenzaran a temblar.

Un maullido robótico resonó en la guarida y cientos de dientes metálicos comenzaron a morder los cascotes que los aplastaban.

-Rápido, corran, corran.

Raphael lanzó dos bombas de humo, imposibilitando que los villanos se acercaran a ellos, y dando brincos, atravesaron el resto de escombros, y dientes que iban apareciendo a medida que los moursers tragaban.

-Miren esto, ¡súper Mikey brothers!

A pesar de que prácticamente una mordida podía cortarle el pie, Miguel Ángel parecía disfrutar el saltar las cabezas de los robots mientras masticaban los ladrillos, por lo que al llegar a la salida, no notó que uno de ellos ya no tenía nada más por morder, excepto él.

-¡Mikey cuidado!

Leonardo se volvió justo a tiempo antes de que el robot saltara al rostro de Miguel Ángel y con su Katana lo cortó en dos.

Nunca imaginó lo que ocurriría a continuación…

Un vapor rojizo cubrió su rostro, y acto seguido sus pulmones, su garganta y su piel, comenzaron a quemarse.

El desgarrador grito ahogado alertó a Raphael y Donatello, quienes ya habían abandonado la guarida, y esperaban escondidos en las sombras.

-¡Leo!

Miguel Ángel trató de acercarse a ayudarlo, pero la desesperación de Leonardo lo hizo retrocederse de miedo.

Su hermano gritaba y tosía, y lloraba exasperadamente…

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Donatello y Raphael llegaron, al momento en el que Leonardo caía de rodillas, mientras gritaba aún más fuerte.

-¡Leo!

Raphael corrió a socorrerlo, y sin siquiera comprender qué era lo que le pasaba, lo cargó fuera de la guarida.

Donatello tomó de la mano a Miguel Ángel, creyendo que él también estaba herido, debido a su aturdimiento, y lo arrastró fuera de allí.

-¡Es Leo, Leo está herido! – Aclaró mientras corrían hasta su camioneta- ¡Ese mouser le roció ácido!

-¡Allí están! ¡Que no escapen!

Garra de tigre junto con Razhar y algunos mousers aparecieron detrás de ellos, y las tortugas aceleraron el paso, llegando rápidamente al vehículo.

-Donnie encárgate de él.

Raphael recostó a su hermano mayor en el suelo de la camioneta, y corrió hacía el asiento del conductor.

El vehículo comenzó a moverse, y Donatello se arrodilló junto a Leonardo.

-Leo… D-déjame verte….-Era imposible no temblar ante los gritos que Leonardo aún seguía emitiendo. – Por favor, necesito que me dejes verte…

Pero Leonardo se negaba a quitar las manos de su rostro.

Se sentía desesperado, sentía que su rostro se estaba derritiendo. Y no sólo eso, su garganta, sus pulmones, se estaban quemando por dentro.

-Leo…

Su llanto comenzó a ahogarse, y su respiración se agitó.

El aire no estaba llegando a sus pulmones.

Quitó las manos de su rostro en un movimiento brusco, y desesperadamente intentó inhalar toda la cantidad de aire posible.

Donatello se echó hacia atrás cuando descubrió la irritación en su piel. Se veía terriblemente doloroso. Sus ojos se veían completamente irritados, al igual que todo su rostro y cuello.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué hacer para ayudarlo.

-¡Donnie haz algo!- Miguel Ángel le gritó, comenzando a desesperarse por su hermano.

Donatello reaccionó cuando la mano de Leonardo encontró la suya y la estrujó con fuerza, como si él también le pidiera que hiciera algo.

Con el corazón en la boca, y las manos temblando, llevó uno de sus dedos hacia su cuello, y sintió su pulso.

Estaba disminuyendo.

-Don…. Don…. Don-nnie….- Leonardo jadeaba descontroladamente, rogando porque su hermano encontrara una solución a su sufrimiento.

Los ojos de Donatello comenzaron a brillar. Su hermano se estaba muriendo ahogado.

Posiblemente el ácido había irritado su garganta, evitando la entrada de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

En casos así debía darle agua fría, o algún tipo de aceite, algo que ayudara a calmar la irritación. Pero no tenían nada como eso en la camioneta.

Necesitaban llegar rápido a las alcantarillas.

-¡DONNIE!

Leonardo presionó fuertemente su mano, intentando con todas sus fuerzas por conseguir un poco de aire, y de un momento a otro, la liberó.

Su cuerpo ya no podía soportarlo más.

Se estaba dando por vencido.

Miguel Ángel comenzó a llorar, y el corazón de Donatello se desesperó.

-Leo, no te rindas. Vamos. Quédate conmigo…- Le gritó, palmeándole el rostro, ignorando en ese momento el estado en el que se encontraba su piel.

Leonardo dejó de luchar por conseguir aire, y Donatello lo vio cerrar los ojos lentamente.

Volvió a tomar su pulso, notando que esta vez, su corazón ya no latía.

-Mierda….

Recordando lo que había leído sobre reanimación cardiopulmonar, colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Leonardo, y comenzó a presionar.

-Uno… dos….tres….

-Leo…. LEO NO….

-Veintinueve…. Treinta.

Donatello levantó la barbilla de Leonardo, y cubrió su boca con la suya, brindándole aire hasta que su pecho se infló.

-¿Qué le pasa a Leonardo?- Gritó Raphael desde el asiento conductor, con la voz a punto de quebrarse, imaginando lo peor.- ¡Donatello dime que está pasando!

-Leo, Leo….

-¡CALLENSE!

Entre el llanto de Miguel Ángel, y la desesperación de Raphael, su cerebro no podía pensar con claridad.

Volvió a tomarle el pulso. Aún no funcionaba.

-Por favor Leo, no te rindas.

Repitió las compresiones en su pecho, y casi violentamente volvió a unir sus bocas, hasta que su pecho se infló.

-Por favor Leo, escucha mi voz….

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Donatello volvió a llevar sus dedos temblorosos hacia su cuello y le tomó el pulso.

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios, y luego sonrió con la sonrisa más aliviada que podía tener.

Su corazón había vuelto a latir.

Leo no se había rendido.

* * *

Leonardo despertó cuando sintió un paño demasiado helado sobre su rostro.

-Mhm…- Intentó decirle a sea quien sea que lo estaba mojando de esa manera que se detuviera, pero descubrió que estaba demasiado cansado como para soltar palabra alguna.

-¿Sientes alivio? o ¿está muy frío?

Reconoció la voz de Donatello de inmediato.

-Mmmhm.

Trató de decirle que sentía ambas cosas. Por un lado sentía un inmenso alivio en su piel, pero por otro lado, el frío del paño estaba comenzando a dolerle.

Para su suerte, Donatello pareció comprender exactamente lo que sentía, y luego de dejarlo por unos segundos, lo retiró suavemente de su piel.

Por un momento le sorprendió ver todo a oscuras, pero supuso que Donatello había apagado las luces para evitar que el calor que desprendían, lastimaran su piel.

-Te pondré una crema antiséptica y luego te dejaré dormir tranquilo ¿sí?

-Mhmm.

Sintió el frío del producto caer sobre su piel, y luego la mano de Donatello esparciéndola con extremada suavidad por todo su rostro, causándole una sensación refrescante.

Se sentía bien. Los dedos de Donatello eran como un pincel cuyas cerdas eran demasiado suaves para deslizarlas con dureza. Sus toques eran lentos y delicados, y le producían una agradable sensación.

Casi hasta le daban ganas de que no se detuviera.

-Muy bien….-Finalizó Donatello- Te dejaré descansar.

Una repentina decepción le invadió al sentir su mano alejándose de su rostro, pero ya que. Donatello no lo iba a acariciar todo el tiempo….

-Hmm.

Leonardo asintió, listo para volver a dormir y recuperarse lo más rápido posible, cuando de pronto sintió la mano de Donnie sobre la suya.

-En verdad me siento feliz porque no te rindieras.

* * *

Miguel Ángel se aferró más a las mantas que cubrían el pecho de Leonardo, y continuó llorando entristecidamente.

-Ya Mikey. No es tu culpa….-Leonardo le aclaró por cuarta vez

-Si lo es- Repitió el pequeño, asomando por un momento su rostro para verle la cara cubierta de vendas- Por mi culpa ahora pareces una momia.

Leo sintió un ligero cosquilleo en las comisuras de su labio. Las absurdas palabras de Mikey lo hacían reir. Aunque trataba de no hacerlo, su piel aún estaba adolorida.

-Nunca podríamos imaginar que al romperse los mousers, liberarían esa clase de ácido Mikey. Deja de culparte sin razón…- Trató de convencerlo, pero fue inútil. Miguel Ángel seguía llorando.

-Ya, ya Mikey, ¿porque no mejor vas y le preparas una rica comida como disculpa?- Sugirió Donatello, empujando a su hermano lejos de la camilla en donde se encontraba Leonardo.

-¿Te gustaría eso Leo?- Pronunció en un sollozo, secándose las lágrimas.

Leo asintió, sonriendo apenas un poco. Aunque no podía ver absolutamente nada al tener esas vendas sobre su rostro, podía imaginarse al pequeño Mikey con su rostro completamente empapado con sus lágrimitas.

-Me encantaría Mikey….

Raphael soltó una risita por debajo cuando Miguel Ángel se marchó. Seguramente se sentía igual de conmovido que él, por su hermano menor.

-Bien Leo, es hora de cambiarte las vendas por unas más frescas.- Explicó Donnie, acercándose hacia el rostro de Leo.

-Miguel Ángel se siente muy afligido por lo que te ocurrió Leonardo, realmente creyó que no volvería a verte. Es un alivio que Donatello pudiera traerte de vuelta.

Splinter apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, demostrando así la alegría que sentía porque se encontrara con vida.

-Hai Sensei- Respondió Leonardo, permitiendo que Donatello le descubriera el rostro- Ahora que recuerdo, Donnie. No tuve oportunidad de agradecerte correctamente….

-No hace falta, Leo.

-Si, si hace- Replicó, desperezándose por un momento, antes de sentarse por completo en la camilla.- ¿Podrías encender la luz? No puedo darte las gracias si no puedo ver….

Un repentino silencio llenó la habitación, y Leonardo ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Estaba seguro que no había dicho nada malo que provocara ese inesperado silencio. Sólo había pedido que encendieran la luz.

A no ser que…

-Donnie, la luz está apagada, ¿verdad?

Un presentimiento para nada agradable se le instaló en el pecho, y sintió que su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando nadie respondió.

-Es-Está apagada. En estos dos días ha estado apagada, ¿no Sensei?

Ya no esperaba la contestación de su hermano. Necesitaba la confirmación de su padre. Él sabría decirle la verdad.

-Leonardo…

-¡Tiene que estar apagada! Donnie,Rapha, esto ya no es gracioso. Por favor, enciéndanla de una vez….

Su voz comenzó a quebrajarse. Esto tenía que ser una broma. Una pésima broma, debía admitir. Pero broma en fin. ¿Verdad?

La habitación estaba a oscuras, a propósito. Donatello la había apagado mientras dormía, y probablemente Raphael lo había convencido para hacerle creer lo contrario.

-¡Sensei, enciéndala usted!- Se desesperó.

Su padre debía comprender que esta broma ya no era divertida. Tenía que terminar con esta humillación y encender la maldita luz de una vez.

-Ya está encendida, hijo.

-No….-Su garganta se cerró por unos segundos, y tomó un fuerte respiro para calmarse- No es verdad. Las luces están apagadas. Por eso el laboratorio está oscuras. Por eso no logro ver nada….

Leonardo seguía negando la realidad, esperando que su familia se compadeciera de él, y terminara con esta absurda burla.

Él no podía estar ciego. Antes de perder el conocimiento dentro del tortumovil podía ver. Recordaba haber visto la cara de Donatello todo el tiempo…

-Sensei…. – Leonardo elevó las manos a la altura de su rostro, intentando visualizarlas- Por favor dígame que las luces están apagadas…

-Hijo….

La ahogada voz de su padre lo hizo temblar.

¿Realmente estaba ciego?

-No….- Negó, comenzando a llorar. Incapaz de aceptar la verdad-No…

-Leonardo…

-NO. Yo no puedo estar ciego…. No puedo….- Gritó.

Él no podía estarlo. Él necesitaba sus ojos. Los necesitaba más que cualquiera. Él era el líder, era el guía de su familia.

-Leo….

-Donnie haz algo, dame unas gotas ¡Cualquier cosa! - Ordenó, reconociendo la voz de su hermano a su lado- ¡Yo no puedo estar ciego!

Leonardo continuó llorando de rabia, frotándose los ojos violentamente, mientras todos los demás se quedaban atónitos viendo cómo se desmoronaba.

En ese momento se escuchó un vidrio romperse en pedazos, y todos desviaron su atención hacia la salida.

Miguel Ángel había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar de la peor forma lo que le ocurría a su hermano.

-¿L-Leo está ciego….? - Inmediatamente las mejillas de Mikey comenzaron a mojarse

-Raphael, llévatelo de aquí…- Murmuró Splinter.

Raphael asintió y tomó a Mikey por los hombros, forzándolo a salir del laboratorio. No podían permitir que continuara viendo la desesperación de su hermano mayor.

-Leo…. Leo tranquilízate un poco….- Suplicó Donatello, intentando alejar las manos de sus ojos.

-¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me tranquilice Donnie?!- Vociferó exasperado, comenzando a toser- ¡Estoy ciego, maldita sea! ¡Estoy ciego….! ¿Cómo se supone que continúe a partir de ahora?

-Tal vez el ácido provoca ceguera temporal- Trató de convencerlo Donatello, para que se calmara un poco- Tal vez sólo es por unos días, por favor Leo, trata de tranquilizarte.

La tos de Leonardo comenzó a escucharse áspera, como si su garganta se hubiera secado por completo, y Donatello de inmediato se alarmó.

-Leo – Donatello lo detuvo por los hombros- Te prometo que no descansaré hasta encontrar la forma de devolverte la visión. Pero por favor cálmate. Tu garganta aún sigue muy irritada y puedes volver a ahogarte.

Era obvio que pedirle que no se preocupara y esperara sentado hasta recuperar su visión era inútil, pero al menos esperaba que se tranquilizara un poco para estabilizar su respiración. No quería que se agitara.

-Aquí, bebe un poco de agua….- Ordenó su padre, acercando un vaso de agua a su boca.

Leonardo obedeció, sintiendo como el agua arrasaba con la quemazón que había empezado a sentir al toser.

Ya más calmado se dejó caer en la camilla, sintiendo como Donatello se tomaba el atrevimiento de abrir sus ojos e inspeccionarlos.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué ocurre Donatello?- Preguntó su padre notando a su hijo un tanto confundido.

-Sus ojos están perfectamente sanos.

* * *

 **Hola a todo ser que haya decidido leer mi historia, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Investigué un poco en internet para describir toda la situación de Leonardo y Donatello, y el resto me basé en sentido común, osea que puede ser posible que haya algún que otro error. Pero bueno, esto es ficción, asique todo puede ser en el maravilloso mundo del TURTLECEST )?**

 **Sé que en vez de publicar una nueva historia, debería actualizar alguna de las que ya tengo :( PERO esta vez tengo una excusa coherente. Y es que se me rompió el cargador de mi nettbook, y ahí estaba el capitulo nuevo de "Redimidos", Asíque lamentablemente hasta que no pueda arreglar el cargador, no podré publicarlo.**

 **Mientras tanto, y para combatir con la culpa, se me ocurrió esto, asíque espero que les agrade.**

 **Si les gustó, o tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica, dejen un review :)**

 **Saludoooos!**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Qué ocurre Donatello?- Preguntó su padre notando a su hijo un tanto confundido.

-Sus ojos están perfectamente sanos.

-¡¿Entonces por qué demonios no puedo ver?!- Gritó Leonardo, removiéndose en la camilla.

-Shh, quédate quieto.- Le ordenó Donatello, colocando una mano en su pecho para que se recostara.- Si me dejaras exáminarte, podría descubrirlo…

Leonardo soltó una risita indignada mientras se dejaba caer. Donatello no podía hablarle de esa manera tan impaciente en este momento.

-Si tú estuvieras ciego, creo que lo que menos querrías hacer es quedarte quieto, Donatello.

Donatello detuvo sus movimientos de inmediato al oír el reproche.

Estaba siendo desconsiderado. Leo no estaba pasando por un buen momento, seguramente no tenía ganas de ser examinado en ese instante.

-Lo lamento…- Murmuró, liberándolo del chequeo- Sólo quería comprobar si tus retinas presentaban alguna anomalía, ya que tus pupilas se encuentran en perfecto estado. ¿Sientes algún tipo de dolor, ardor, o picazón?

Leonardo se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose cada vez más al borde de explotar ante las preguntas de Donatello que sólo intensificaban su desesperación por no poder ver. Necesitaba estar sólo, necesitaba intentar tranquilizarse, para luego dormir y despertar descubriendo que su ceguera temporal había desaparecido.

-Leo necesito que…

-¡NO, NO SIENTO NINGÚN MALDITO DOLOR! ¡YA DÉJAME SOLO!- Se impacientó. No podía dormirse si Donatello seguía insistiendo con sus estúpidas preguntas que en nada ayudarían.

-P-pero Leo…

-Donatello…

La autoritaria voz de su padre interrumpió la discusión, y con un movimiento de cabeza, le ordenó que desistiera con la interrogación.

-Te dejaremos sólo el tiempo que necesites hijo mío.

Leonardo sólo giró en la cama como respuesta.

Luego de ver cómo su hijo les daba la espalda, insitó a Donatello a salir del laboratorio.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, encontraron a Miguel Ángel descanzando sobre el regazo de Raphael.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Preguntó Splinter, encorvándose para acariciar a su hijo.

-Se ha dormido llorando- Respondió Raphael, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.- ¿Y Leo?

Su padre guardó silencio, y luego de tomar un respiro, se puso recto.

\- Me temo que Leonardo necesitará de un tiempo a solas para recuperarse de su pérdida de visión. En este momento su corazón buscara refugio en la soledad.

-Pero Sensei...- Lo interrumpió Donatello- Aún no sabemos si su ceguera es temporal o total. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando a que se acostumbre a vivir así.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que no deben dejarlo solo. Aunque él los insulte, y los aleje, les pido que no se rindan hijos míos. Porque ese corazón que cree que refugiándose a solas estará mejor, en realidad está rogando por que lo salven. -Splinter se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación, y antes de entrar, agregó-Pero no deben apresurarle si aún no se sienten listos para sobrellevarlo. Leonardo podría encerrarse más en su caparazón...

Donatello observó a su padre desaparecer detrás de la puerta plegadiza, y miró a Raphael con confusión.

En verdad, la petición de su padre era algo contradictoria.

Nadie estaba listo para sobrellevar una ceguera...

-Que gran mierda...- Suspiró Raphael, llevándo ambas manos a sus ojos- ¿Tu crees que se quede así para siempre?

Donatello se mordió el labio y miró hacia el laboratorio.

Las probabilidades de ceguera no eran escasas. Despues de todo, Leonardo había sido rociado con un ácido. Pero lo que le extrañaba era que sus ojos no presentaban quemaduras, ni ninguna lesión como para quitarle la visión, parcial o temporalmente.

Eso lo atormentaba. Pues si no presentaba ninguna lesión conocida, no podría instruirse con un libro.

Si lo que le pasaba a Leo era algo único, no sabría que podría hacer para curarlo...

-L-le-o...- Miguel Ángel habló entre sueños, sacando a Donatello de sus pensamientos.

-Será mejor que lo lleves a su habitación...- Sugirió, observando la postura incómoda en la que Miguel Ángel estaba acurrucado.- Ha sido un mal día para él tambien...

-Ha sido un mal día para todos...- Replicó Raphael, cargando a Miguel Ángel.- Tú tambien descanza. Si hay alguien a quien Leo necesita más, es a tí.

-L-Leo... Es mi culpa... Por mi culpa él...

Mikey había despertado, y ahora lloriqueaba sobre el hombro de Raphael.

-Shh, deja de culparte- Lo retó, comenzando a caminar a la habitación.- Nadie tiene la culpa de esto.

-Pero... yo...

Donatello siguió con la mirada a sus hermanos hasta que entraron a la habitación, y luego se dejó caer en el sofá.

Se sentía terriblemente agotado, pero no podía permitirse el descanzar tranquilamente sabiendo que su hermano mayor estaba sufriendo.

Cómo había dicho Raphael, si había alguien a quien Leo más necesitaba era a él. A su cerebro.

Le había prometido que no descanzaría hasta encontrar una cura, y planeaba mantener esa promesa hasta el día que eso ocurriera...

Lástima que su computadora portatil había quedado en el laboratorio, de lo contrario ahora podría estar investigando.

Suspiró.

Tendría que conformarse buscando con su celular. Aunque los textos se vieran terriblemente largos y pequeños, debía hacer el esfuerzo.

* * *

Los ojos de Donatello se inundaron otra vez, y pestaneó un par de veces, quitándo lo borroso.

Eran pasada las tres, y aún seguía leyendo el capítulo uno de "Anatomía del ojo".

Se había cansado de buscar las diferentes causas que producían ceguera sin lesiones visibles, y había decidido optar por estudiar él mismo la anatomía del globo ocular.

Ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar una solución posible en la internet...

-Mmm...

Donatello hechó la cabeza hacia atrás, e intentó reprimir un bostezo.

Era inútil, no podía continuar leyendo. Sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos...

Estaba a punto de entregarse al descanzo que su cuerpo necesitaba, cuando el sonido de algo cayendo estruendosamente, lo alertó.

Ese ruido provenía del laboratorio.

-Leo...

Sin pensarlo mucho, Donatello corrió hasta el laboratorio, y encendió la luces.

Allí dentro, divisó a Leonardo en el suelo junto con un montón de tubos de ensayo que, para su suerte, no tenían nada dentro.

-¡Leo! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas levantado?

Donatello lo ayudó a levantarse con algo de dificultad. Leonardo estaba un poco desorientado.

-Qu-Quiero orinar. -Murmuró, con una mezcla de fastidio y decepción- Creí que por aquí estaba el baño...

Donatello sintió una punzada en el pecho. Su hermano estaba en la otra punta del laboratiorio...

-El baño está unos pasos más a la izquierda...- Le mintió- Vamos, te llevaré hasta ahí.

Con algo de inseguridad, Donatello tomó la muñeca rígida de Leonardo, y lo guió hasta su objetivo.

\- Aquí- Le indicó, empujándolo un poco para que quedara justo frente al inodoro, sintiendo cómo Leonardo se tensaba cada vez más ante su intento por ayudarlo.- El inodoro está enfrente, muévete un poco para...

-¿También quieres sostenerlo tú?- Le gruñó impaciente.- Vete, no necesito que me indiques cómo orinar.

Donatello volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho.

Leonardo estaba haciendo exáctamente lo que su padre había dicho. Estaba alejándolo, cuando en realidad le estaba pidiendo que lo salve.

Su actitud defensiva y agresiva no era otra cosa más que una máscara que cubría su tristeza por ya no ver.

Aunque recién habían pasado sólo tres días desde el incidente, Leonardo había perdido por completo la esperanza. Y sería muy difícil traérsela de vuelta.

Como el maestro Splinter había dicho: No debían apresurarle si aún no estaban preparados para sobrellevarlo. Cualquier palabra o acción innecesaria podía hacer esconder a Leonardo más en su caparazón. Pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo.

Aunque gritara, aunque lo insultara y lo alejara, él no debía sentirse lastimado. No debía rendirse.

Esa máscara era solo su manera de pedir que lo salvaran...

-¡¿Puedes irte, Donatello?! ¡No puedo hacerlo si sigues aquí!

Tragó saliva, y lentamente abrió la puerta.

Estaba dispuesto a salvar a su hermano.

-Te esperaré afuera.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, ojala les haya gustado, y espero que todo se haya entendido.**

 **Si les gustó, o tienen alguna critica o sugerencia dejen un review!**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Miguel Ángel dejó caer la charola con la comida apenas salió del laboratorio y corrió hasta encerrarse en su habitación.

Raphael tomó un respiro.

-Yo iré con él...

-Está bien- Respondió Donatello, acercándose a limpiar el desastre de comida que anteriormente Mikey había preparado para Leo.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que habían descubierto la condición de Leonardo, y todavía las cosas seguían igual.

Leonardo apenas dejaba examinarse, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo bajo las mantas.

Tampoco permitía que nadie se acercara, y si lo hacían de igual forma, les arrojaba con lo primero que tuviera al alcance.

Entraba en crisis cuando no lo dejaban estar solo...

-Con permiso, Donatello.

Splinter abrió las puertas del laboratorio, y antes de que Donatello pudiera entrar, la cerró.

Al parecer quería compartir con Leonardo algo privado.

-Leonardo...

-¡Quiero estar sólo!- Donatello escuchó el grito a traves de la puerta, y no pudo evitar pegar el oído en ella.- Sensei, entiéndalo. No mande a Mikey a traerme comida, no mande a Donnie a examinarme. ¡Lo que me pasó no tiene cura!

Las esperanzas de Leonardo por recuperar la visión estaban por el piso. Cada vez que Donatello intentaba examinarlo, Leonardo le decía exáctamente lo mismo.

"No tiene cura" "Ríndete de una vez" "Es una pérdida de tiempo"

Sólo con decir alguna de esas palabras era suficiente para que las esperanzas de Donatello también decayeran un poco cada día que terminaba, sin encontrar una solución.

-Permíteme decirte unas palabras hijo...

-¡NO! ¡No quiero!- Vociferó con bronca-¡No quiero escuchar... nada..!

Donatello notó cómo la voz de Leonardo comenzó a temblar repentinamente, y sintiendo la necesidad de saber qué ocurría, entrabrió la puerta con cuidado para poder observar.

Allí dentro, la espalda encorvada de Splinter le impedía ver qué le pasaba a su hermano, pero luego de ver dos manos verdes entrelazándose fuertemente alrrededor de su cintura, comprendió qué era lo que sucedía.

Splinter lo estaba abrazando.

-Leonardo...- Susurró su padre, abrazándolo con más fuerza- No tengas miedo de los cambios lentos hijo mío. Ten miedo de permanecer inmóvil.

Leonardo soltó un triste sollozo, y Donatello sintió su pecho apretarse.

-Sensei... Deténgase...

Las palabras de Leonardo intentaban alejar a su padre, pero sus manos se apretaban cada vez más fuerte sobre su cintura, demostrando otra vez, el deseo de Leonardo porque alguien lo salvara.

-Tu hermano prometió no descanzar hasta encontrar una cura, pero si no lo dejas ayudarte ¿Cómo pretendes curarte?- Le preguntó.

Pero Leonardo no contestó, sólo continuó llorando, soltando todas las emociones que inutilmente había estado guardando.

-Te diré un antiguo dicho que mi padre solía decir en épocas de guerra; "Sólo con el viento fuerte, se conoce la resistencia de la hierba". Leonardo, tu eres un jóven fuerte, y resistente. Estoy seguro de que si te dejas ayudar, Donatello encontrará una cura.

-¿Y...qué tal si no Sensei? Todo habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo.

-Lo que se pierda a la salida del sol, se recupera a su puesta. Si no puedes volver a ver, créeme que ganarás algo que muchas personas desean.

-¿Já, y qué es?- preguntó, intentando torpemente de calmar su llanto.

-Aprenderás a ver con el corazón, Leonardo.-Le respondió- Ya no verás a los demás, es cierto, pero los sentirás. Reconocerás la respiración que hace cada uno, o el sonido que marcan sus pasos al caminar. Tu corazón se agudizará y te hará percibir cosas que quizás con los ojos no percibías. Te hará descubrir sentimientos, y también te hará reconocer los de los demás. No pienses en tu condición sólo como una pérdida...

Leonardo tomó un respiro. Aunque no le encontraba mucho sentido a las palabras de su padre, éstas habían logrado su cometido. Lo habían calmado.

Tal vez, Splinter tenía razón en algo; Si su intención era curarse, debía hacer el esfuerzo de soportar los tediosos exámentes de Donatello.

-Ahora te dejaré tranquilo para que reflexiones sobre lo que te he dicho...-Splinter lo acobijó con las mantas que se encontraban desparramadas, y acomodó la almohada que anteriormente habría lanzado a Miguel Ángel- Descanza hijo.

Splinter dio media vuelta y caminó a paso despacio hasta la puerta entreabierta, viendo como la sombra de uno de sus hijos se alejaba velozmente de ahí.

-¿Sensei?

La voz de Leonardo lo detuvo justo antes de que atravesara la puerta.

-¿Si, Leonardo?

-Dígale a Donnie que estoy dispuesto a aceptar su ayuda...

Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de splinter.

-Muy bien. Se lo diré.

* * *

Donatello salió de la habitación de su padre y caminó con ansias al laboratorio.

Splinter lo había mandado a llamar, para comunicarle que Leonardo había accedido a realizarse los exámenes y que esperaba contar con su ayuda para la mejora de su hermano.

Obviamente había aceptado de inmediato a ayudarlo, sintiendo una inmensa alegría porque su padre por fín lograra convencerlo.

Ya hasta estaba formulando las preguntas que le haría...

 _-Pero no debes exigirle demasiado, Donatello_.- Le había advertido su padre.- _Ni tampoco ilusionarlo._

Donatello se detuvo antes de entrar en el laboratorio.

Otra vez, las palabras de su padre se contradecían.

No podía hacerle preguntas sin exigirle respuestas claras y precisas acerca de qué era lo que sentía. Y tampoco podía explicarle qué soluciones podía haber, sin ilusionarlo.

Realmente tratar con la condición de Leonardo parecía difícil. Por un segundo se cuestionó si debía siquiera intentarlo...

No podía evitar recordar lo que su padre había dicho acerca de si no estaban preparados para sobre llevarlo, pero si no lo hacía él, ¿Quién más lo ayudaría?

-Yo le prometí que encontraría una cura...- Murmuró, tomando un respiro.- No puedo rendirme.

Abrió la puerta del laboratorio con cuidado de no hacer mucho alboroto, y al instante en que entró, la mirada curiosa de Leonardo se posó sobre él.

-¿Quién es...?- Preguntó Leonardo, alarmado al sentir unos pasos suaves, pero decididos, acercándose a él.

-Soy yo Leo...- Explicó Donnie, algo incómodo. No tenía idea de cómo presentarse. Si decía su propio nombre era como si tratara a Leonardo como un idiota que no sabía reconocer las voces...

-Ah, Donnie.-Murmuró con algo parecido a la decepción- ¿El maestro te envió?

-Sí. Él me pidió que viniera...

Donatello caminó hasta la camilla, observando con cuidado hasta qué punto Leonardo le permitiría acercarse, sin reaccionar de mala manera.

-¿Y si él no lo hacía no hubieras venido?- Preguntó con resentimiento.

Donatello se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué?

Definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción.

-Todos estos días los he pasado completamente solo. ¿Tú y mis hermanos han estado muy ocupados como para estar un rato conmigo? o ¿Acaso me tienen miedo?

El corazón de Donnie se estrujó.

-¿Es eso? ¿Tienen miedo de tratar con un hermano ciego...?

-N-no Leo, claro que no...- Respondió Donatello, desconcertado.

Todos menos Raphael habían intentado acercarse al menos una vez para acompañarlo, pero siempre era él quien los alejaba y les gritaba que lo dejaran solo.

Ellos sólo hacían lo que les pedía...

-¿Entonces por qué cuando más los necesito no están? ¿Eh? Si no es para traerme la comida, Mikey no aparece por aquí, y de no ser porque tienes que examinarme tú tampoco estarías aquí...- Una mezcla entre rencor y decepción se notaba en su voz- ¿Porqué me abandonan así? Yo jamás les haría algo como eso... ¡Si tú estuvieras ciego Donatello, no me separaría de tí ni por un segundo!

Leonardo tomó un respiro, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, en un ataque de ira y angustia.

Aunque había estado guardando esos sentimientos para él mismo, no pudo evitar soltarlos cuando Donatello le habló.

Se sentía tan solo desde que había descubierto que no podía ver. Sus hermanos se habían vuelto completamente extraños y ajenos a él, desde entonces.

Sobre todo Donnie. Quien le había prometido no descanzar hasta encontrar una cura para él.

Donatello tragó saliva.

No sabía qué decir.

Él nunca lo había abandonado, ni tampoco sus demás hermanos. Sólo le habían dado el espacio que él mismo pedía a gritos.

Si sus gritos decían, "aléjense" ellos se alejaban. ¿No era eso lo que él quería?

 _"Ese corazón que cree que refugiándose a solas estará mejor, en realidad está rogando por que lo salven"_

-Vete, Donnie.

Donatello pestañeó un par de veces. Recordando las palabras de su padre.

¿Esta sería su manera de pedir que lo salvara?

Tal vez, Leonardo nunca había querido que se marcharan, nunca había querido que se alejaran y le dieran espacio. Sólo quería que alguien insistiera en quedarse con él, hasta que su corazón sanara.

Sus gritos habían sido sólo una prueba. Una prueba que Donatello había fallado al no ver lo que su hermano realmente quería.

-Ya no quiero tu ayuda...

Donatello tomó un respiro, comprendiendo.

Sí quería su ayuda.

-Leo...

-Vete.

Donatello terminó de acercarse a la camilla, y en cuanto su hermano descubrió su rostro lloroso, estiró los brazos y lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

Inmediatamente sintió las manos de Leonardo a su alrededor, y aunque en un principio creyó que intentaría alejarlo, no lo hizo, sólo lo abrazó aún más fuerte que él, y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

-Lo siento mucho, Leo- Susurró, sintiendo como lágrimas frescas mojaban su piel-No debí haberte dejado solo, aún si tu me pedías que me fuera...Debí haberme quedado a tu lado.

Leonardo no respondió, sólo se encargó de aferrarse a sus brazos como no lo había hecho nunca, y Donatello se lo permitió.

Era la primera vez que Leonardo se dejaba ver tan susceptible, usualmente si algo malo le sucedía, solía esconderse en su duro caparazón hasta resolver el problema por sí mismo...

O tal vez, Leo siempre pidió que lo salvaran. Sólo que no había estado demasiado atento como para notarlo.

El estricto y disciplinado Leonardo, a quienes todos acudían cuando necesitaban ayuda, y lo abandonaban cuando ya no les servía, se había cansado de ocultar sus emociones, y ahora lloraba sobre su hombro, por toda las veces que no lo había hecho en el pasado.

-Te prometo que ya no me alejaré de tí. Aún si tu me gritas y me alejas, no me moveré de tu lado, Leo...

Las lágrimas y los suspiros de Leonardo comenzaron a detenerse, pero aún así, sus cuerpos siguieron entrelazados.

-Mañana comenzaremos a hacer los estudios, y pronto encontraremos una cura...¿Te parece bien eso?

Leonardo asintió, aún con la cabeza sobre su cuello, liberando por fin a Donatello de ese abrazo tan necesitado.

-Siento haberte gritado antes...- Susurró, apenado.

-No te preocupes amigo.- Respondió Donatello, palmeandole el caparazón, cortando ese hermoso momento fraternal-Ahora será mejor que descanses, mañana vendré a molestarte desde temprano.

Leonardo asintió, y se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

-Te estaré esperando.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza, no tengo excusas. La depresión es así, y aveces me dan ganas de escribir y escribir sin parar, y hay días que ni siquiera tengo ganas de respirar XD**

 **Quiero agradecerles por dejarme reviews hermosos, aunque me tarde tanto en actualizar, los aprecio mucho.**

 **También quiero comentar que yo no tengo ningún familiar o conocido que haya sufrido de ceguera, asíque todo lo que escriba son puras ideas y suposiciones mías acerca de cómo lo toma cada personaje.**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias otra vez por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos ;)**


End file.
